


Hazy, Yellow, Thick in the Air

by shamebucket



Category: Lost
Genre: 1970s, Couple who sneaks into sex pollen field has unexpected threesome when someone comes looking for them, DHARMA Initiative, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Miles looks for LaFleur, and finds much more than he was expecting.
Relationships: Juliet Burke/James "Sawyer" Ford, Juliet Burke/James "Sawyer" Ford/Miles Straume
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	Hazy, Yellow, Thick in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



"Hey, LaFleur!" Miles pushes back some of the foliage beyond the sonar fence. "We've got a little situation!" 

To call it a "situation" is a bit of a stretch. Jay and Aaron were having some _creative disagreements_ that his... that Dr. Chang for _some reason_ was unenthusiastic about solving on his own, with Kyker being little help as well, and it led to a minor fistfight that Lowell had to break up. They're both locked up at the moment, and Miles has been sent to ask Jim how he wants to deal with the scuffle. Really, it's not _that_ big of a deal in comparison to some of the other shit they've dealt with, both before and after joining DHARMA, but people are asking questions so, lo and behold, Miles has been sent to search for an answer. 

Jim, however, is nowhere to be found. Neither is Juliet, who would be the first person he'd go looking for in case of Missing Boss. Just great. 

"This is a _great_ time to play hooky, LaFleur," Miles calls. No response. He rolls his eyes, walking into the brush towards Pascal Flats. While Jim doesn't do this all that often, it's not like he's never done this before. Miles doesn't know exactly where he goes, but he does know that he and Juliet wander off compound on occasion. They're an item, he gets it. That doesn't mean it isn't annoying as hell when Miles actually needs him for something... when the rest of the community needs him for something. Usually he's much more discreet about it, too. 

In the distance, he hears Juliet laughing. He stops and listens, trying to pinpoint the sound. Her words are too indistinct to hear, but it's certainly her voice. Sounds like she's up ahead some ways. Miles approaches, weaving his way through the trees, trying not to make a sound. 

He hasn't traveled through Pascal Flats many times before. There hasn't been much reason to leave the Barracks beyond possibly traveling out to other stations, but normally there aren't enough disruptions at other stations (if any) to warrant security. The Hostiles have been pretty quiet lately. Just as planned, but Miles knows shit goes down eventually. 

A sweet, alluring scent fills the air as the trees start thinning out. It fills Miles' nose, and pretty much instantly taps into a primal part of him. While it doesn't exactly smell like one thing in particular, the scent reminds him of roses, freshly baked cookies, and a warm fire on a cold day all at once. Juliet's voice grows louder. "James, stop teasing me," she says, her voice light and full of mirth. 

"Oh, but darlin'," Jim croons, "you're so fun to tease." 

She makes this _sound_ , now, and something uncomfortable lodges in Miles' throat. He hesitates. Maybe he should turn back and say that he couldn't find them, but there are definitely people back at the Barracks who are better at tracking than him and would call his bluff, not to mention that it'd probably call for a full blown search party... and Miles isn't sure if he'd want other people to walk in on, well, this. Maybe for more selfish reasons than to save Jim and Juliet from worse embarrassment. 

The trees finally disperse to reveal a great, sprawling field with knee-high grass. In the center stands a proud tree the likes of which Miles has never seen before - it's flowering, its large yellow flowers completely unraveled, allowing pistils and stamens to be on full display. That must be what he was smelling earlier. Its scent grows stronger as he approaches, and he's no longer sure if he's following the sound of Juliet and Jim fooling around or if he's following the intoxicating aroma. 

He finds them around ten feet from the base of the tree, lying in the grass. Jim has shucked his jumpsuit, his tanned skin glistening with sweat, and he's mouthing Juliet's neck. Juliet yields to him, sighing, shirt hitched up to her armpits, her legs spread as his hand moves inside her pants. Miles sees her eyelashes flutter, her white teeth biting down on her sun-chapped lips, and then, with a flash of lightning, their eyes meet. 

"Miles," she moans, and his heart pounds, ringing in his ears. He trembles as he approaches, as if willed by some unknown force. The Island always works in mysterious ways; Miles has stopped questioning it. If the Island wants him to do something, then fuck it, he's going to go ahead and do it. 

Jim turns his face towards Miles, eyes blown out. "Well, I'll be damned. Thought this couldn't get any better, but here you come, waltzin' in on us." He quirks his head, giving Miles a small smirk. His hand is still down Juliet's pants, his movements never ending. "Gonna call the cops on us for public indecency? Or should I call the cops on you for interruptin' us?" 

Miles swallows. "Uh, we kind of are the cops, so..." 

"Damn right we are." 

Miles falls to his knees on the other side of Juliet, trying not to lose his cool. Both Jim and Juliet look at him warmly. Cautiously, as if asking permission, he places a hand on Juliet's exposed stomach. Juliet arches into his touch, encouraging, and Jim grasps onto Miles' chin with his spare hand. Miles gulps, his body reacting to the close proximity of two other very attractive people, and Jim kisses him roughly. The dam breaks and Miles leans into Jim's kiss, his fingers sliding upwards, lifting up the fabric of Juliet's bra. He grasps onto one of her breasts and she melts, sweet sounds spilling from her lips. In turn, her hand finds Miles' fly, and soon her calloused hand is around him, working him to full hardness. Miles' mouth opens as he groans, and Jim slides his tongue in, grasping onto his shoulder. He fumbles at Jim's briefs and yanks them down, grasping onto Jim. 

They fall on top of each other, touching each other, holding each other tightly. Miles fits against them perfectly, as if he has always belonged here. They lavish their attention on him and he does his best to return the favor, syrupy, thick heat building inside of him with each caress. 

By the time that he comes, he's almost forgotten about the whole dumbass argument between Jay and Aaron. Whatever. It's not a big deal. They can wait.


End file.
